Black rock shooter and Vocaloid
by GumiKagamine
Summary: There is hope. You can fight! This is an adventure with friends you have to treat like family if not,one by one shall fall apart. Things are never what they seem. You can see each point of view of each character or at least some of them.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago a human of black and white and soon she died waiting for a replacement to fight the evil.

Mato woke up yawning after the alarm ringing in her ear. "It's too loud" Mato said to her self moaning. She knew her little brother wouldn't wake up before she would. She was going to be late for school if she woke on time she needed to go early to visit her favorate spot. She brushed her teeth,took a bath,got her school clothing and went down stairs to eat breakfest. Ran outside saying bye to her mom. Koroi sighed. She went to the bus and then she ran up stairs when she finally arived she was out of breath. "Wow~" Mato said feeling pretty good looking at the view.

Mato took a picture of the view. Then she noticed the time. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She ran as quick as she could. She always been late to school and meetings but this was different.

As soon she arrived she saw the sign. "Vocaloid? I haven't heard of that" She kept thinking about the word _vocaloid. Oh great now i'm going to be later! Mato_ ran inside. When she came in she felt the warm air feeling right at home. She saw another person sitting while sighing with really teal hair but more cheerful than her expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Miku's POV

I was sighing on the couch. I heard a girl come in. "H-hello,my name's Mato! What's your's?" Mato asked politely.

"M-miku" I stammered.

Mato smiled.

_Why would she be so cheerful when my friends are my enemy at war with me and others I am_ _defending _I thought_ ._ "I must tell you why you were chosen. It's because of my old friend Black Rock Shooter. You are for her for your kindness,friendship,and your courage." Kuroi blinked blankly. "Me?" she asked very curiously. I nodded.

"So how will I help you end this war?"Mato asked.

"Mato,be patient. It's not like this war is going to end now.." I said.

As soon as I said that line I walked to the kitchen I really needed to eat breakfast. "Make yourself feel at home" I said thankfully having at least one friend. At night we cheerfully talked and sang together and ate dinner together. Having a new friend was sweet. Later on I took a long bath and got to bed. Dreaming about my vocaloid friends walking in a peaceful land until flames crashed into the ground burning it to ruble my friends and innocent people's screams of fright. Their skeletons with fear burning in the fire.

"Ahhhhh!"

_Oh,it's just a dream. _I looked at the time.

"One 'o clock. It's too early for Mato to wake up.

But then I looked at Mato's bed. "She's not there..." _It's a blizzard out there but how can she survive in this cold._ I took my coat and boots. I also stuck some extra for Mato. I could see Mato's footprints. _Why do you wander around Mato you...you...monkey. _I saw her footprints. I followed them to see if she's near. The trail of foot prints ended and I can see Mato standing there observing something glowing.

"Mato! Come back here!" I said showing anger.

"Naw, I won't" Mato said while walking in the opposite way.

"Mato! No! Don't! Wait!"

"Okay,I won't wait" Mato said proudly.

I knew she would lead some trouble toward me. This place looked like a winter wonderland and I couldn't spend the time happily. But with fear when I heard kuroi scream. My angry face turned scared and cold."Ahhhhh!" Mato screamed again.A black shadow covered her and I knew there will be hope. And soon she will be okay. I wanted this just to be a dream,but this is reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Mato POV

I woke up somewhere. I knew it's still nighttime. I felt dumb for running off like that. _I miss Miku. She always been my friend even though I just met her only one day. I knew she would save me but I'm not sure how._ I was stuck in chains. Black chains. I looked forward to see if there's someone who captured me. It was someone with dark black hair like mine but long with horns sticking out of it. Her eyes showed no emotion none at all even while smiling. I saw another person right in the corner hiding. It wasn't Miku. It was someone with blue eyes like mine. Black hair just like mine. But her skin was pale. She didn't show emotion either. She had weapons like a shooter. Her blue eyes like sapphires shined even the light was dim. As soon as she shot the rock at the other girl with emerald eyes that captured me she turned around showing her axe. They fought the rest of the time. Later the shooter girl looked up at me and said,"Run" I hesitated to her demand. I didn't want her to stay alone. The other girl with the axe took her big spin and hit the shooter girl with the axe.

"N..n..no!" I said sadly. "Don't die! Listen to me! Please!" I said begging her to wake up. Her last words were,"My work here is d..done". I looked innocently at the other one. She only smirked with no emotion either. She finally took her biggest shot at me. When she was halfway of hitting me she stopped almost everything stopped. I was still moving. I saw the shooter girl go out of her regular body. She was almost clear. Standing in front of me.

"W..who are you?" I said.

"I am black rock shooter" She said. "You were chosen to fight like me. I will go inside your body. Soon you can turn into me when you want to"

Before I could answer she went inside of me. I ran away from her axe before time came back. Then the other person with the axe was powerless when she hit the axe to the ground. She hissed meaning that she will be back,but I will always know that she will aways be coming soon. After the battle the black and white checkered floor disappeared and the walls too leaving only the cold fresh breeze. I saw Miku shivering still looking for me with tears of worries.

"M..Miku!" I said.

"M..M..Mato?" Miku said.

"Yes! It's me!" I said happily with tears of joy.

"It..it really is y..you!" She said happily wiping her tears."I'm so glad to see you are safe!"

"I'm glad you're not lost!" I joked.

"We better get back home to sleep" Miku said.

"O..okay!" I said still happy.

We hugged each other. Then we went back to the vocaloid house. "I'm glad I had a friend like you" I said. "Me too" Miku said. "Now let's get some rest" "Okay,good night Miku" "Good night,Mato" Then I felt sleepy...


	4. Chapter 4

Rin's POV

I rubbed my eyes. "Eh..its too light!" I covered my eyes with my arm. I looked at the clock. _Awww seriously! Does it really have to be now..._ I brushed my teeth slowly. I ate my breakfast while playing the laptop. " Ugh.." I looked at what day it is. "What?!" "I'm one day late!" "Len!" I known Len since I was 2. I treated him like my brother. "Yes~?"Len said faintly. "Oh nevermind.." I forgot! "Is it okay if I call Miku with your phone?!" I said. "Yeah It's al..right..." Len said while he was snoring. I opened his phone and dialed Miku's phone number.

Beep...beeep...

"Come on Miku pick up your phone..."

Beep... Miku is not available right now..press 7 to send her a message.. Press..

I closed Len's phone. "Ugh!" _Maybe she might still be sleeping._

Bring...bring...I opend Len's phone. "H-hello?" I heard a little voice in the phone. "Miku?" I said. "Oh...um...Miku is sleeping sorry.." "If you are not Miku then who are you?" I said impatiently. "M..mato" She said scared as a mouse being attacked by a cat. "Okay~" I said suspiciously. "Can I bring Len with me?" I said calmly. "First,I have to ask Miku" She comfortably speaks. "I'll be back about a minute" It was quiet... "Hello?" Another voice said. "Miku?" I said. "Rin did you want Len to come with you?" "Yes! Yes I do." "Okay! You can bring him!" _Yes! _"Thank you,Miku!" "Your welcome" Beep.. I ended the call. "Len! Len!" _pants!_ I went up stairs. I tickled Len so he can wake up. "Okay,Okay I'll wake up..just please stop!" He said laughing. I stopped for him to brush his teeth. When he was done he ate breakfast quickly.

"Now what do you want me to do?" He said.

"Pack up! We are gong to Miku's!" I said.

"Okay~" He said.

I packed our clothes and some food. "Okay Len let's go!" "But I'm not done packing my stuffed animals!" "Okay Len,but hurry up" "Done!" Me and Len strolled to Miku's place. "Wow~ Its so big!" I said. "I know" Len said. _Vocaloid. Hmm..._ I entered with Len holding our luggage.

"Miku!" I said as I hugged her. "Is that Mato?" I said as I backed away.

"It's okay Rin. She's not dangerous." Miku joked.

"O..okay" I said. "Len! Stay away from her!"

"What?" Len said. "Is she poisonous?" Len said while backing away from Mato.

Mato had a sad look on her face. "Aww.. Its okay Mato don't cry.." Miku said.

"I w..wouldn't d..do t..that" She mumbled.

"Let's go and eat! Because I am starving!" Miku said.

"I aready ate breakfast" I said.

"It's lunchtime silly!" Miku said.

"Oh it is?" I said.

I looked at the time 12:00. _It is lunchtime._ We all gathered around to eat lunch. After lunch I wanted to check Len. I looked everywhere. _Maybe he is playing in the snow. _I checked outside. It sure is snowy out there...but Len isn't there. "Len?" "Where are you?!" I said outside in the snow. I have to leave this place to look for Len. I left without a clue where Len is in all this snow.


	5. Chapter 5

Mato's Mom POV

A few days earlier...

I woke up on my bed. I fell down with my face flat on the ground. _LOLOLOLOLOL_ Then I jumped up and brushed my teeth quickly. Then I went on my bed again but this time i wasn't sleeping. I was checking my emails on my laptop. I saw one with my daughter. It said , _How is your daughter,Mato?_ I sighed. _Who needs to answer something THAT personal! _I rolled down stairs. "Oh my little Koroi where are you?" "Mato?" I looked back and forth in the kitchen and living room. I went up stairs to look for her. Then I had enough! I wanted to eat so i got the cereal. I ate my cereal on the floor. But it was so uncomfortable. So i wanted to go to the table. I saw a sloppy note from my daughter. "How dare she!" I said after reading her note. I had enough of this nonsense I left another note for my other two children. I left the house. With my pajama's on! I followed where the map showed me. I entered the place. _Aha! Vocalo...i...dee. _I walked in..No-one was home. I missed a teal haired sitting on the couch. But i didn't get time to talk to her because my daughter was coming this way! I took a swift move and went in the nearest store.

"Hello,how are you?" One of the people in there said. I ignored them. I looked at my daughter almost stalking on her. But then when she finally got in the Vocalo..i..dee place I ran back home. Then I sat in a corner with all the stuff I can survive with.

A few days later...

I was worried about my daughter. I wanted to come back. So I did. _So we meet again Vocaloidee._ I saw another girl with beautiful blonde hair. Running past me in the snow. I jumped inside. " Where are you my little princess?" I heard some people talking in the dining room. I knew it would be my daughter and the others. "Hello?" I said as I entered the dining room.

"Aww...Mom do you really have to come here~?" My daughter said surprisingly.

"Oh~ honey... Come back home now!" I said.

"But mom I really ha~" She said mid sentence.

"No buts!" I said.

Mato was angry I just knew it by the look on her face. I really broke my heart just because of the note she gave me. I stopped her from doing what she needed to do. _I'm gonna cry but I don't want to. I'm her mom...not her daughter..._

"Y..you..know..what?" I said.

"What?!" She said madly.

"I'll let you stay here.." I muttered.

"Really?!" She said almost as happy she always been.

"Yes,really" I said wiping my tears of joy.

"Thank you,Mom" She said. "Your welcome" I said. Then I turned to the Teal haired girl. "Thats what she said" I whispered to her. She giggled. "Nice meeting you...ummm what's your name?" I said to her. "Hatsune Miku. But you can call me Miku" She said. "Okay. Bye Miku!" I said. "Bye,my little princess" I said to Mato. "Until then" Mato said.

I left feeling sad that maybe she won't ever see me again. She might just never come back. What if she turned injured. But I should think about happy thoughts. When I got home I made a cute toy of me for Mato after dinner. I ran to the vocaloidee place and looked for Mato.

"M..Mato?"I said looking at each door while walking in the hallway.

I heard a voice. "Mom?" I knew it was Mato. "Are you in there?" I said. "I'm in the room behind your head." Mato said "Oh,there you are..I just wanted to give you this incase you miss me" I said handing out a fluffy toy resembling me. "Thank you,Mom. I have another thing too" Mato handing out a little picture of Mato and I. "Thank you,my little princess" I said as I putted it in my pocket. I went home and stuck the picture on Mato's bed. Soon I slept happily,knowing that Mato will be alright.


End file.
